


Genesis 1:31

by ZeldaByrdeBishop



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Young Zelda - Freeform, awban compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaByrdeBishop/pseuds/ZeldaByrdeBishop
Summary: Esteemed midwife, Seia Sone, discovers a young Zelda Spellman in her laboratory. A little game ensues.(We also discover the root of Reginald Spellman's distaste for his daughter)
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Genesis 1:31

Hiroshima, Japan

1536

All was quiet as Seia Sone ran a few tests with the blood samples she’d collected from her patients, when she heard something fall around her desk. She scowled and leaned back in her chair, peering her head around the examination table to see petrified wide green eyes staring back at her. 

She quickly stood up and beat the Spellman’s young (almost four years old) daughter as she tried to escape through the door. 

“Zelda-chan, What are you doing in my laboratory?” She asked in perfect English. 

The tiny girl’s eyes started to fill with tears as her lip jutted out.

Siea frowned deeply and knelt down, reaching her hand out, taking note of the way the girl shide away from it. “Zelda, dear….there is no need for tears. Come here.”

Slowly, the girl took her hand and allowed Seia to pull her into her lap, wrapping one arm around her as the other wiped away the big fat tears that fell from the little witch’s face.

“Now, Zelda, what are you doing in my laboratory?”

The little witch’s lip seemed permanently stuck in it’s jutted position as she started to play with Seia’s fingers. 

“Edward took me..”

“Edward took you here?”

She nodded. “Daddy said “Edward! Take bad Zelda out!” and Edward took me here to go play.”

Seia frowned deeply and smoothed out the girl’s skirts, “Edward went to play?”

“YES! With RU!”

She deduced Zelda must be talking about Haru, who was close to Edward’s age. 

“And he didn’t ask you to play with him?”

Zelda shook her head, her smile vanishing to be replaced with her protruding lower lip. 

“I’m bad.”

“No. Zelda you are not bad.”

“I’m BAD!” the little witch insisted.

Seia scowled to herself as her heart clenched, looking into little Zelda’s eyes, seeing this little girl wholeheartedly believed it. Reginald Spellman didn’t deserve to be a father. She understood why he was cruel to the girl, but refused to accept his reasoning as enough. She had been present at Zelda’s birth (as she happened to be in Greendale at the time) and was there for her father’s prophetic vision. 

He’d had two flashes of sight the moment he held his newborn daughter. The first was his

son Edward - dying in a plane crash, quickly followed by his daughter in a black veil and crown as a man’s voice stated “Zelda Spellman. You have brought ruin to Satanic witches across the world.” Seia, the Spellman’s official midwife, and Francis Spellman were all sworn to secrecy with a blood oath, forbidden to speak of the prophecy. 

She understood that this prophecy was horrifying. She understood it meant something dire for Satanic witches, but her pleads that these were only flashes and not the entire picture along with young Edward’s pleads to hold his sister were among the only things that kept the babe from being drowned in the hot water basin that Satan forsaken night. 

“What did you do? You can tell me and you won’t be in trouble. I promise,” the witch asked, gently stroking the soft red curls. Oh, how she loved those red curls. 

Zelda started to sniffle again, but spoke as she squeezed the witch’s free thumb, “I was bad - makin’ noise like the big ducks.” 

The geese.

“Making noise does not make you bad, Zelda-chan. The big ducks are called geese. Do you know how to say geese in Japanese?”

She shook her head, turning to put her little dirty bare feet onto Seia’s knees as she stood on the older witch. “NO!”

The witch smiled and held her steady as the little witch balanced on her, “Gachō. Geese in Japanese is pronounced Gachō.”

The little witch’s mouth opened and grew comically wide as she smiled, her little voice much too loud for indoors, but Seia determined the girl deserved a moment to be young and excited, “GACHŌ!! GACHŌ! GACHŌ!!!!!”

“Yes, darling! Good! That is so good! See!? You  _ are _ Good!”

Zelda giggled as she bounced against the older witch’s knees, leaning over to touch their noses, before suddenly shooting up her eyes blazing. She pointed to the table, “What’s THAT!?”

Seia smiled wider, holding onto Zelda as she craned around, her fist finding her mouth. 

“That’s a table, or in Japanese - a Tēburu.”

“Tēburu!...What’s that!!?” The young witch asked, pointing to a chair and then the floor, then the window, before getting distracted with Seia’s face.

She began to point to facial features, pressing her little fingers to them as she asked,

“NOSE!?”

“Hana.”

“EYES!?”

“Me.”

“CHIN?!”

“Ago.”

“LIPS!?”

“ Kuchibiru and with Kuchibiru comes...KISU!” the older witch demonstrated by planting quick little kisses all over the witch’s little face as she giggled and squirmed. 

“ZELDA SPELLMAN. Get over here this INSTANT,” Francis Spellman bellowed from the doorway, in her arms Hildegarde Spellman, an infant not even a year old and their most recent child. 

Seia watched the young witch’s demeanor immediately change, the girl shrinking under her mother’s extended hand as she took it. Seia stood up to face Francis, “Francis-san, Zelda-chan can stay wi-”

“No. I won’t have her bothering other witches. She has her doll. Come, Zelda,” Francis defended as she began to lead the girl out.

“Francis-san!”

The witch simply kept walking, but little Zelda turned slightly to look back to her as they walked. 

Seia quickly crouched down and pointed to her lips, using her pinky fingers to pull up the corners of her mouth. Zelda giggled and smiled back before she disappeared around the corner. 

She stayed crouched for a moment, despite the young witch’s absence, letting her eyes just fall to the floor. Why would Satan bring such a beautiful child into the world just to ruin her? Should she have just let Reginald drown the girl? Would her death have been more merciful than whatever cruel life she was about to live? Surely, it wouldn’t be. Right? Surely, there must be a way to reverse the prophecy? 

_ Please, Dark Lord, protect that girl where I cannot.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My love for Seia-san is endless. That's all.


End file.
